


Boogeyman

by juuzyoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juuzyoo/pseuds/juuzyoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru was always scared of the boogeyman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boogeyman

**Author's Note:**

> tw for parent violence, homophobia, f slur and rape,
> 
> sorry this is so dark

If you ever asked Oikawa Tooru what he was afraid of, he'd laugh and say nothing. He was the great Oikawa Tooru after all. Except, Tooru was scared of the boogeyman. 

 

Ever since Tooru was little, he'd been scared of the boogeyman. It'd haunt his dreams and keep him awake at night. He'd never say anything to anyone about this fear of the boogeyman. Not even his best friend Hajime. But, the nightmares of the boogeyman would never come to him if he was around Hajime. He felt safer with him than at home. 

The boogeyman hurt him. It would drink and drink all day and when it came to night it'd go into his room, muffling his screams it'll hit him for hours on end. Once the boogeyman would leave, Tooru would cry. He'd cry at the pain of the bruises and cuts, but he'd also cry at the acts that came upon him.

 

He never knew why the boogeyman acted this way. He'd always been a good kid. He was great and volleyball and quite the looker, which attracted cute little girls. He thought that being a good volleyball player would make it stop. So he tried his hardest everyday to become the best. To stop the pain. Hajime always hit him upside the head, but unlike the boogeyman, it never hurt. He'd call him a dumbass for working as hard as he did and that he needed to take a break, or he'd break himself. Tooru never listened. He had his heart set on being the best. 

 

It never occurred to him until he heard Hajimes grandmother gossiping with his aunt that it was his fault for being hit by the boogeyman. That because he was born, his mother died. So the boogeyman had decided the only way to avenge was to hit him and hurt him. It really struck something deep inside Tooru. Planted a seed inside him that couldn't be dug out. 

 

He gave up on volleyball. He gave up on everything. 

 

The only light that shown through this dark time was Hajime. Hajime made him feel special, and important. Something the boogeyman couldn't do. It wasn't until he was 15 when he realized that he loved him. 

 

It wasn't until he was 15 when everything got worse. 

 

One day in Toorus room after school, he had confessed to Hajime. Hajime, returned his feelings and anxiously they had moved forward to kissed. That's when the boogeyman opened the door. 

 

Tooru pushed away Hajime and looked at the boogeyman fearfully, choking back a yelp he told Hajime to leave, now. Hajime nodded and quickly left. Saying that he'd see him at school the next day. 

 

The second they heard the telltale sound of the front door shutting, the boogeyman grabbed Tooru by the shirt and pushed him onto the bed. 

 

"You're a fucking faggot? How disgusting." He snarled, his breath smelled like booze and other things Tooru didn't wish to identify. He punched Tooru across the face. Screaming slurs at him, calling hima faggot and a homo. That he deserved to die. Tooru was shaking with sobs. That's when the boogeyman had decided that he wasn't just going to hit Tooru. "You know what fags get?" He shoved his hand down Toorus pants. "This." He ripped off his sons clothes and beat him and touched him a places that no man other than himself should've. 

After long hours and lots of tears. The boogeyman gave up and left the room, leaving a shaking, beaten Tooru to curl up into a ball. He didn't cry. He didn't have the energy. 

 

That next week the boogeyman had taken him far, far away. To America, the land of the free. Away from Hajime. 

 

He spent 5 more years being scared of the boogeyman. He eventually went back into volleyball, holding onto that glimmer of hope that he could get him to stop. 

 

As he entered and went through his high school years, he was praised for being a looker, all the girls fawned over him. He had everything everyone wanted in a social life, but no one knew about the boogeyman and what kind of torment he'd put Tooru through. 

 

On Tooru's 20th birthday, he woke up to find the boogeyman dead in the living room. He had died of a cardiac arrest. Tooru felt nothing. He didn't go to the funeral or the burial. He had taken the money he inherited from the boogeyman and flew all the way back home. To Hajime. 

 

It wasn't until he was 23 when he'd find Hajime again. 

 

He had found a stable job at a coffee shop and was going through therapy to get past his traumatic past. During one of his shifts, a small cute girl came in and ordered a small frappe. "And your name miss?" He asked and put on a signature smile, maybe he could get something out of her. 

 

"Oh, uh Rei is fine!" She smiled right back, showing off pearly whites and her bouncy black hair. He told her that she could wait to the side while he made her drink.

 

"I'm Oikawa Tooru, what about you?" He asked smiling, trying to start a conversation. 

 

"Hm..? Oh! I'm Rei. Rei Iwaizumi." She giggled a little bit after adding 'Iwaizumi'.

 

"How funny, I grew up with an Iwaizumi." He said handing her the drink. "His name was Hajime." He smiled fondly at the memories.

 

"Eh?! That's my husband!" Shock written all over her face. Toorus stomach dropped to the floor. His face fell.

 

"O-oh really? What's he up to these days?"  _Smile, don't let her know._

 

"He's studying to be a astronomer! He said he got inspiration from a childhood friend. It must've been you!" She laughed.

 

Suddenly a song started playing from her handbag. "Oh!" She grabbed a small phone and answered it, she walked away so Tooru couldn't hear what she was saying. 

 

Once she hung up she walked back over to the counter. "That was Hajime, I'm sorry I must go, thank you for the drink!"

 

"Pleasure is all mine." He smiled, but the second she turned away, it disappeared. 

 

If you asked Oikawa Tooru what he was scared of, he'd laugh and say nothing. Except, Tooru was scared of the boogeyman, and being forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> yikes lmao.
> 
> i have a tumblr - sciencefictionpremiere.tumblr.com
> 
> and a quotev - quotev.com/bluediiamonds
> 
> check me out there!


End file.
